Season One
The first season of Fishslap originally aired in the United States on the BFA television network, in October of 2016. with an hour long premiere. This season consisted of 15 episodes, a smaller season than usual sitcoms, due to a deal with Hildestad and Stanich's contracts. The season was released fully all at once during the month of October, much like a Netflix original series, a deal in Stanich's contract again. This season follows the Johnson family, patriarchal figures Mitchell "Mick" and Chelsey, along with their children: Scarlett, Bridget, and Dodger, who are 16, 13, and 10 respectively. The beginning of the season focuses on their quick and unexpected move to Duluth, MN, where Chelsey's alcoholic sister Carol lives. At first their motives for leaving their old home and relocating to Duluth are unknown, but as the season progresses, their secrets become unraveled by their families and friends. Determined to keep their pasts secret, the Johnsons often get involved in very hilariously unfortunate situations. As they adjust, focus of put on real family issues, the harshnesses of growing up, and how to navigate unconventional family life. Each episode in the series is told in two time periods. The beginning of each episode focuses on a short flashforward into the lives of the Johnsons and then proceeds to the present. The end of the episode also continutes a short flashforward, continuing where it was last left off. These short flashforwards foreshadow a future event that will have huge climactic results for the Johnsons and eventually all of the pieces come together in Episode 9. Main cast members include Sam Hildestad and Cally Stanich as Mick and Chelsey Johnson, respectively. The two have a very interesting relationship where they more like best frenemies than lovers. Hayley Rosenthal portrays their eldest daughter, Scarlett Johnson, who has a maturity past her years. Rachel Williams portrays middle child, Bridget Johnson, with a premature sex drive. Austin Becker portrays Dodger Johnson, the youngest child, who has a desire to act older than he actually is. After the first episode, Miranda Neuhaus, who portrays the alcoholic aunt (sister of Chelsey), Carol Slinkenhofner, was promoted to main cast. Making up the recurring cast, Katie Keller portrays Berta, a sassy and lazy housekeeper for the Johnsons. Will Rafferty portrays their quirky and eccentrically creepy neighbor, Stu Gibbons, and Paris Curry portrays his adopted daughter, Vangie, who harbors a crush on Dodger. Cast Main cast *Hayley Rosenthal as Scarlett Johnson, the oldest Johnson kid, at 16. Scarlett is upset at having to move to Duluth at a critical point in her life. She says what's on her mind, leading her to seen as more of an adult by her parents. She went through a scene phase, under the name of Saffron, when she was 13. Scarlett's sassiness matches her parents but also is very sweet. *Rachel Williams as Bridget Johnson, the middle child, 13. Bridget longs for her life to be a passionate love affair, leading her to be extremely flirty. She isn't afraid to put herself out there and be heard. She is also extremely precocious and talented, leading her to become cocky occasionally. *Austin Becker as Dodger Johnson, the youngest Johnson child. While only 10, he desires to be treated and act older than he is. For an odd reason, he's obsessed with marijuana. Sometimes he's the voice of reason in his crazy family. He's the receiver of Vangie's affections, which makes him uncomfortable. *Miranda Neuhaus as Carol Slinkenhofner, the "wine aunt", sister of Chelsey, who lives in Duluth. While knowing nothing about why they relocated, she is determined to stay loyal to them. With a wild past that sometimes catches up to her, she tends to get in crazy situations. She is also known for giving bad advice to her nephew and nieces. *Sam Hildestad as Mitchell "Mick" Johnson, the patriarchal figure of the Johnson family. While he is a big figurehead of the family, he isn't always taken the most seriously. He has a quick wit and sarcastic attitude that often can be seen as offensively hilarious. He works hard to keep the family's past a secret, and is great at thinking on his feet. His relationship with Chelsey is more of a best friend situation. *Cally Stanich as Chelsey Johnson (nee Slinkenhofner), the matriarchal figure of the Johnson family. She clearly wears the pants in the family, and is the one people go to for advice. Her sass and spunk is rivaled and feeds off from Mick, the two a good pair for each other. Chelsey's free spiritedness often leads herself and others into situations. As the series progresses, it is revealed she has a dark past. Recurring cast *Will Rafferty as Stewart "Stu" Gibbons, the eccentric and occasionally creepy next-door neighbor of the Johnsons. He mows the lawn at night. While at first Mick finds him awkward, the two become close friends. A single father, he adopted Vangie at a young age, and is always looking for love, and later develops an obsessive crush on Carol. *Paris Curry as Evangeline "Vangie" Gibbons, a kind-hearted yet creepy girl who lives next door to the Johnsons. Adopted by Stu at a young age, many of his habits and personality have transferred over into her, as she is quick to develop a huge crush on Dodger, who would rather remain close friends. Having no sense of personal space, Vangie is prone to just entering the Johnson house unwelcomed. *Katie Keller as Berta the Housekeeper, a lazy and sassy housekeeper that comes with the house the Johnsons purchase. She seems to be one of the only uninterested in learning more about the Johnson's past, and eventually becomes a confidant and close friend with Chelsey. *Haley Methner as Margot Dash, the other next-door neighbor to the Johnsons, who is obsessed with knowing more about the Johnson's past. She becomes friends with Chelsey to learn more about them. While coming off self-centered, it's revealed that deep down she just wants to be accepted by others. Methner also portrays Helena Dash, who appears after Margot's death and becomes Lydia's legal guardian. Helena is much different than her late sister, more concerned on relationships, beauty, and is a lot less intuitive. In fact, she doesn't seem to care at all about the Johnsons' pasts. *Megan Graftaas as Lydia Dash, Margot's daughter, who at first is forced to become friends with Bridget to gain information on the Johnsons, but develops a close friendship with her. Lydia is a talented singer and quirky girl who doesn't share the same interests as her mother. *Elsa Hennessy-Barnes as Jenny Robinson, a quiet girl, but talented dancer, who becomes Scarlett's best friend at her new school. She seems to understands Scarlett's occasional dark humor and oblivious that anything fishy is going on with the Johnsons. *Brendan Finn as Tristan Parker, a flamboyant young teenager who befriends Bridget on her first day at school. This eventually leads into Bridget's first major crush and relationship, only for him to reveal that he's gay. After their break-up, him and Bridget become best friends and he seems to be always over at the Johnson house. He is also jealous of Lydia's friendship with Bridget. *Anna Matthes as Olive Kipling, the across the street neighbor of the Johnsons, who's considered crazy and is often drunk, however, she also is usually right about what she preaches. Olive does not get along with Margot, who has tried to get her to move multiple times. Harmless, she takes the Johnsons under her wing to make them feel safe in their new home. *Gabi Dobson as Shelby Bates, an early-twenties political protester, who is first met at the fracking protest. Later, it's revealed that she's actually part of the Duluth law enforcement. She becomes close friends with Chelsey due to their local government jobs. She leads the investigation on the home invasion later on. *Madi Lang as Candice Slinkenhofner, the spiritual oldest sister of Chelsey and Carol, and additionally the aunt to Scarlett, Bridget, and Dodger. Openly lesbian, she has been with longtime girlfriend, Muffy, for many years. Candice, although having a rebellious past, has quite gotten her head on straight (no pun intended). After the home invasion, she pushes Carol to help her discover Chelsey's past in Dearborn. *Tricia Buerke as Muffy Trudeau, the longtime girlfriend of Candice. Muffy is a deadpan snarker, and loves to get wild. She gets along well with the family, and respects that they want their past kept a secret. Not much is known about Muffy's past. An avid marijuana supporter, she quickly bonds with Dodger after coming to stay in Duluth. *Cole Nubson as Arlo Hucthinson, the childhood best friend of Mick that he left behind when they disappeared from Dearborn. After they make an incognito trip back, they run into him accidentally and invite him to come live with them to keep their cover safe. Arlo is a party animal, usually stoned, and frequently unemployed. He is often quite clueless and goes with the flow. *Eden Nesburg as Nina Perales, the ex-wife of Stu who was kept secret until she randomly shows up one day. Also Vangie's ex-adoptive mother, the two don't quite exactly get along. Nina reveals her and Stu divorced due to him not being mature enough yet, however she isn't quite over him. She becomes quickly jealous of Carol who doesn't like how close her and Stu are. *JD Michael Jordan as Roy Willett, a rival drug dealer from Dearborn to the Johnsons when they lived there. After his customers are taken by the Johnson's new strain, he decides to exact his revenge on them, that comes with consquential results: his death. *Paul Icenogle as Demetri Stanford, a hitman from Dearborn, MI, originally enlisted by Roy Willett to kill Mick and Chelsey. However, Demetri's loyalties are quite unclear, all that is known is that he is dead in the present day. Guest cast *Mayor Emily Larson as herself, the mayor of Duluth, MN, who enlists the help of Chelsey to be her assistant, much to her dismay. While at first seeming nice and caring, it is slowly learned that she's the mayor because she loves power and couldn't care less about Chelsey or Duluth. *Sue the Pancake Lady as herself. While first appearing as a waitress at Perkins, she later appears at the fracking protest, production of Violet on a bus, Halloween party, and when the Johnsons become addicted to livestreaming. *Kelli Trainor as herself, the mother of Meghan Trainor. She is hired by Carol and Candice to perform her hit song "Mom" at Chelsey's surprise birthday party, however it's quickly learned she's an annoying bitch. She also had a flirtmance with Arlo. Episodes Production Development